


Face the music

by Fietsmandje



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fietsmandje/pseuds/Fietsmandje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg is not happy, Tom has to go on a second date with someone he's not to thrilled about.</p><p>"That's a load of crap and you know it. You had fun that night and-"<br/>"I did not have fun! You know I didn't. Those pictures didn't fool anyone. Our fans claimed they looked like they belonged in one of those photoromancethingies. And they were right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the music

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a story I'm yet to finish. Well part of... it belongs in it's universe but will not be entered in the story as that is about Gustav and Bushido mostly and these two are the side-pairing :')

"You know I can't get out of it, you know how management gets and-" Tom grabbed his hoodie from the couch where he had left it the night before and called back at Georg who was trying very hard to understand his lover's need to go out on a date with a woman he had only met once and had not had any intention on dating again.  
Tom had just heard that their management required him to pick her up for another date and even though he was reluctant, he was going to go through with it.

"That's a load of crap and you know it. You had fun that night and-"

"I did not have fun! You know I didn't. Those pictures didn't fool anyone. Our fans claimed they looked like they belonged in one of those photoromancethingies. And they were right." Tom walked over to where Georg was standing in the doorway and snaked one arm around his waist, while softly stroking the older man's cheek. Georg leaned into the touch and sighed softly.

"Yeah but still... Why do you have to go out with her again? And why do you have to kiss her this time?" Georg looked up into Tom's brown eyes that showed his confusion, he too didn't know why management and their record company had requested that. Tom shrugged and let his head land on Georg's shoulder before he answered; "I don't know. I... I... God, I wish I could stay home with you!"

"I know you do. Well, if you're going out with her, I might as well. I'll ask Gus if he'll join me."

Tom lifted his head off Georg's shoulder and looked him into his eyes again, not understanding where that came from and ready to tell his boyfriend that Gustav would most likely spend his evening with his lover Bushido.

Something both Georg and he found out only recently and it had left them shell-shocked for a while. Tom started to tell Georg but changed his mind before he could actually protest, “but... Fine, just text me every once in a while, will you?"

"Sure, when ever I have the time to, I will." After those words Georg turned and left the room, leaving a still muttering Tom behind him. Tom looked at the retreating back of his lover, sighed and then turned to leave, he checked his watch and started to rush a bit more when he saw the time.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Why the hell did you go back in with her? You could have just brought her to the front desk and left." Georg fumed at the story his boyfriend just told him, he didn't understand why Tom hadn't ended it when he brought Chantelle to her hotel, he couldn't understand, did not want to understand.

"I could have and would have if they had let me. I've been texting you mostly anyway and I stayed in the lounge. You know that, I told you that. You're the one who was too busy to text me back." Tom looked just as angry, he had to explain the whole thing again and again and was already more than fed up with it; first management called, then his brother and then oddly enough he had to answer to Chantelle who felt the need to talk to him some more. And now Georg had wanted to hear all about last night, without explaining himself as to why he never returned any of the messages Tom had left for him.

"I was having fun with Gus-" Georg started, but found himself quickly interrupted by Tom, when he had wanted to mention their drummer.

Tom started to fume as well and pointed out the simple fact that Georg had gone out alone; "He wasn't even there! You were alone! You-"

"Maybe I met someone and maybe I had fun with them." Georg interrupted Tom and watched his mouth fall open in disbelieve and shock.

"W-what? Who did you meet?" Jealousy laced Tom's question, he now somewhat understood where Georg came from but still felt he didn't deserve it.

"Don't you dare pull that jealousy act on me! You were the one..." Georg started to tap into his anger again, he didn't usually get angry, but lately it seemed it was the only feeling he could muster, when around Tom. Anger and jealousy, anger at their management mostly but also at Tom, because he was not even trying to protest. And jealousy, because Tom had still not admitted to anyone that he was gay, claiming that he wasn't sure when David would ask him, and Georg feared that he would find out that he liked women better. Tom always told him different, that it was David who wanted him to continue with his little charade, making Georg keep up his charade as well. But if it had been up to him, he would have changed things as soon as possible, he had had enough.

"You know I would have much rather gone out with you, but David is the only one who knows about us, besides Gus and Bill, and he felt it would be better if we did this because of those stupid stalkers. Don't you huff, if it was up to me, I would tell the world about us in a flash." Tom tried to reassure him yet again.

"You say that, but when I ask you, you turn away, saying it's not what David or management wants. Any way I'm going out, don't wait up." Georg turned to leave, only to be held back by Tom, who had put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! With who?" If it was possible, Georg would have seen a hint of green in the brown eyes looking at him.  
"No one you know. It's someone I met the other night and I promised I'd go with her to meet her parents-" He was interrupted as soon as Tom heard him make clear it was a girl he would be going out with.

"Her parents? How does..? When..? Wait, what..?" Confusion rolled over the face of the younger man.

"It's a long story but basically I'm doing this as a favor so they'll get off her back and let her and her girlfriend be."

"She's..?" The question lingered in the air, waiting for an answer before Georg shrugged and answered; "Yeah, you're the only one who-"

"Don't give me that! I didn't want to! How many times do I have to tell you that? It feels like all I'm doing these days is apologizing to you, giving you explanations. What's the use if you're not even listening to a word I'm saying." After those words Georg found himself standing in the living room alone; Tom had stormed off, slamming the door as he went.

**********************************************************************************************************

"I don't care David; I don't want to do it anymore. Just tell them to spill the beans or something-"

"..."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't care that I'll loose credibility to our fans, it's not like they buy the whole player act I put up anyway. They didn't believe it the first time and will probably not believe it the second time either, I mean that kiss looks fake even to me and-"

Georg walked in on Tom's conversation to their manager, he pressed himself to Tom's back and attached his lips to the aggravated teen's neck; he felt strangely aroused seeing him like that especially after the night he had and wanted nothing more than to satisfy and to be satisfied. Tom sighed into his phone, listened to David's rant for a bit longer and then acknowledged his lover's presence by shoving the phone in his direction, muttering the words "it's David for you" under his breath. Georg took the phone, feeling surprised and slightly hurt until he heard his manager speak.

Tom walked into Georg's, no their bedroom, he hadn't spent a night in his room in God only knew how long. He turned on his heels when he realized that and walked into his room instead, he smiled when he saw the package on his bed; he had bought that for Bill when one of his boyfriends had wanted him to dress up as a girl, the relationship had ended before Tom had even had a chance to give his gift to his brother. He opened the parcel and looked at what he had ordered back then and felt his smile grow bigger, if he was right they could have fun with that and maybe he would be able to drag them out of that angry filled patch they seemed to have landed on. He took out the clothes, carefully placing them on the bed and looked at the wig that he had bought along with the clothes. He smiled at the color and decided that he might have to look for another if Georg liked this. He started to undress and threw his clothes haphazardly around the room, humming as he began to redress, his mood a whole lot better than when he had entered his room.

Georg didn't look up from his position on the couch when Tom reemerged from his room; he remained seated where he had sat down after his talk with their manager, his head against the back of the couch, looking weary. He didn't look up when he felt someone straddle his hips, taking his hands and laying them on top off the other's legs. He did look up however when instead of denim he felt something slippery under his touch. He looked up into a blushing face adorned by long blond hair, the brown eyes looking at him questioning and shy.

"Hey," Tom said softly, suddenly not so sure that his idea was the best, afraid that he had made a mistake and that his hard work had been for naught.

"Hey," Georg answered just as soft, "what's with the new look?""Ehm... Well, I thought that, you know, if they want, you know, us to have... Well, you to have a girlfriend and such... You know... So... Ehm... Yeah..." If it was possible Tom's cheeks burned up more, he bowed his head a little, waiting for Georg to tell him it was a stupid idea.

"You think it'll fool them?"

Tom had expected Georg to ask him any question except that one, “huh? What?"

"Do you think we could fool them when you look like this? Don't get me wrong you look hot and man, I'd have you here and now if we didn't have to talk first."

"Of course we will fool them, it's us, we've been fooling them for years now. Talk? Why do we have to talk Georg? Don't you think we've done that a little too much lately?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"That's what I thought."

And before Georg could even begin to formulate a new answer to that, he found his lips connected to the ones belonging to Tom, all shyness from before having disappeared as soon as Georg admitted to liking the outfit he had picked. Georg pulled back and looked up at Tom's face, "seriously Tom. As much as I would want to do some of that right now, and believe me I do, we do have to talk. Not about that," he interrupted Tom when the teen had started to take a breath to protest, "but about what David told me. He's worried about you, you know?"

"Worried? Why would he be worried? There's nothing to be worried about," Tom said defensively.

"Well, for one he's concerned that you won't like my girlfriend. Pretend as she may be. Which kind of brings me to his second concern. You really don't care about your credibility anymore? I thought that that was the most important thing for you and your brother, well, apart from each other."

"Yeah, let's bring that out again," Tom rolled his eyes, "but seriously, why would he worry about that? It's not like the fans really believe I've slept with that many girls. I think some might actually think it's the other way. Which isn't true either, as you well know." Georg grinned at that statement; Tom obviously felt he needed to reassure Georg again. Tom took a deep breath and continued, "and why would I have a problem with your girlfriend, considering she's fake? Unless they want you to date her too. But I think we that covered as well, don't we?"

Georg smiled and softly nodded, "you really think we'd be able to pull that off?"

Tom smirked before he answered, grinning all the time, "like I said before, it's us; of course we will pull this off. Now get that butt in gear and let's move to somewhere with a little more space to lie on."

Georg's smirk matched the one on Tom's face as he pushed the younger man up and out off the living room, straight into the room they shared for so long now.


End file.
